A clutch is a very well known mechanical device used for enabling selective coupling and decoupling of rotating shafts. Conventionally an input drive shaft can be coupled to a driven output shaft. The clutch functions as an interface that connects the two shafts so that they can be either coupled together to rotate at the same speed, partially coupled so that they rotate at different speeds, or completely decoupled. It will also be understood by those skilled in the art that by fixing the output shaft against rotation, a clutch can also act as a brake on the input drive shaft.
Conventionally the clutch provides a physical connection between the input and out shafts either using gearing or commonly a frictional connection. A common problem with clutches, however, especially those using a frictional coupling, is that the clutch usually experiences substantial wear given the often fast rotating shafts, and this wear eventually leads to clutch slippage and finally complete failure.